I'll Never Give Up On You
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: Keith likes to hang out with the Black Lion, watching the sunset before they head back to space. A telepathic conversation with his lion leads Keith to realise they are not so different after all. Keith/Black Lion bonding and friendship story.


_Hey there! Okay, so my friend __**Sunshine-hime**__ gave me some wonderful prompts because I'm a weirdo who likes giving the lions their own personalities which I do personally feel they have. The prompt for this is 'Parallels' because I'm trying to go in order of the prompts given to me. Keith may seem a little bit softer in this but to be fair, there is no one else around and this is like S8-Keith._

* * *

Keith liked to hang out with the Black Lion, watching the sunset because who knew when he would ever see Earth again? It might take awhile for them to fix everything and return back home. What he hadn't known was that the Black Lion shared this sentiment with him. Until today of course. It was a normal evening as he watched the sun come down, closing his eyes as he felt the wind blow through his hair and clothes. Seeing Earth this peaceful again brought a smile to his face.

"_Daibazal was this peaceful once too."_

Keith shot up for a moment, wondering where that voice had come from and looked down at Black. "Wait, what's going on?" It felt like the voice had spoken from inside of his mind but that couldn't be possible could it? He knew the lions had personalities but Black had never spoken to him before like this. "Black, is that you?" The question sounded a little stupid even to him but he wasn't sure what else to think, given there was no one else here right now.

"_Don't be afraid, Keith. As my Paladin, you have a connection with me. I am speaking from that connection to your mind."_

Keith blinked. So it was Black speaking to him. That was odd but not in a bad way. "Do you miss that planet?"

"_I miss the peaceful era."_

The reply was simple and didn't explain much but Keith could understand what his lion wasn't saying. She had loved that place because it was her home and because she had been with Zarkon at the time but at the same time, it also held painful memories for her. _It's funny, its almost exactly how I feel about Earth. I want it to be peaceful and I think it's a beautiful place but at the same time, I won't say all of my memories here are peaceful. _

"_Back then, I was foolish. I considered Zarkon to be my friend. All the other Paladins had forged a close bond with their lions. I could feel it – I thought Zarkon felt the same so 10, 000 years later when Zarkon wanted me back, I felt like he had acknowledged me."_

"You're not a fool!" Keith said, sitting up all of a sudden causing a couple of nearby birds who had been pecking on their food to fly away but he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "Zarkon was the fool." His voice softened as he looked at Black, gently touching the metal above her eyes. "He never deserved you, Black. That's why Shiro tried to strengthen his bond with you, because you deserved better. Just don't…don't say that about yourself." For the first time since reclaiming his position as the leader of Voltron, Keith understood something that he had not when he was a child. _I'm never going to give up on you. _Those words back then from Shiro had helped him when he was at his lowest even though he didn't understand why the other had been so adamant about not giving up on him. Until now – he felt those same feelings bubble up inside of him this time, the instinct, the desire not to give up on his partner, on his lion but more than that on his friend.

"_If it upsets you, I'll try not to. It does feel that way sometimes even with your kind words. I do want to believe you though. It's just difficult."_

"You don't have to believe me right now," Keith said quietly. "I know it probably seems really hollow given I didn't live through all that. But," His expression firmed. "I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I will never give up on you, Black." He smiled. "I promise."

Black's eyes glowed and from the small growl that erupted from the other, the acknowledgement to Keith's words was clear even without a response.


End file.
